The Frozen movie
by toonanimefan
Summary: The characters of Frozen are brought to a room to watch their movie. Warning-Spoilers.
1. Appearing, frozen heart song

**Author's note: Hey guys here's a new story about the frozen characters watching the movie. I hope you all enjoy it. Please check out this one voting poll I have up before it ends sometime in the middle of November and then a new one will be put up. I don't own Frozen at all.**

 **Appearing, Frozen heart song**

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna called out but then her, Sven, Kristoff, Elsa and everyone down in Arendelle disappear in a bright light.

They all woke up in a panic, "What sort of Sorcery is this!" The Duke yells out.

Then they hear a voice from above them yell, "All of you must calm down. I have brought you all here to watch some of the past but mostly future in the form of a movie. Before you ask me what a movie is, it's a bunch of moving pictures with sound."

They all look weary.

Anna notices Elsa, "Huh, Elsa there you are!"

Elsa gasped, "Please don't come near me Anna I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that you would never hurt me on purpose….and you look so beautiful right now."

Elsa smiles shyly, "You think?"

Everyone else is standing off to the side awkwardly.

"Alright all of you take a seat so we can begin." The voice from the ceiling says.

 _The scene opens with the camera under water looking up at the ice when a saw came down threw it._

 _We see a bunch of men that are Ice Harvesters and they start to sing._

 _"_ _Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining."_

 _The men drag giant ice blocks through the water._

 _"_ _Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and shear. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart."_

 _The Ice Harvesters chant, "Hup! Ho! Watch your step. Let it go."_

 _We see a young boy (Kristoff) and his baby reindeer share a carrot then run to catch up with the men._

Anna shouts, "Hey it's you and Sven, Kristoff!"

Kristoff looks shocked at that.

 _"_ _Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"_

 _Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the water. He fails and ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek._

"Aww!" Anna says.

Kristoff blushes.

Only Elsa notices the angry look on Hans's face.

 _The Ice Harvesters are still singing, "Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold. Ice has a magic, can't be controlled."_

 _Sharp ice overtakes the workers, threateningly. They fight it back._

 _"_ _Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men."_

 _Massive horses drag heavy ice plows._

 _"_ _Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining."_

 _The sun sets and they light lanterns._

 _"_ _This icy force both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear."_

 _In the dark, Kristoff and Sven manage to finally get the pieces of ice out of the water._

A lot of the women couldn't help but find the little boy adorable.

 _"_ _There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart."_

 _The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulls away. Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their block onto a little sled and then head off."_

"Hey they left you." Anna says.

Kristoff just shrugs.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I stopped it here, but I thought it would be a good stopping point right here. Please R &R.**


	2. The late-night accident

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it. I don't own Frozen at all.**

 **The late-night accident-**

 _There's a view of a castle, built of wood._

 _Inside the castle we see in the bedroom of two little girls._

 _Elsa is sleeping in her bed soundly, until her little sister Anna pops up beside her._

Anna smiles and yells out, "Hey this is when we were younger, Elsa!"

Kristoff looked at the screen slightly curious as to what's going to happen, as do many others.

 _"_ _Elsa, psst, Elsa! Psst."_

 _Elsa doesn't awake. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces._

 _"_ _Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

 _"_ _Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa says tiredly._

 _Anna rolls onto her back and puts all her weight on Elsa._

 _"_ _I can't. the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play._

The staff of the castle smile.

 _"_ _Go play by yourself."_

 _Elsa says and shoves Anna off the bed. Anna lands butt to the floor, sighing in defeat. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids._

 _"_ _Do you want to build a snowman?"_

 _Elsa opens her eyes smiling._

"Wait it's not snowing, so why would I ask that?" Anna says.

Elsa sighs and states, "I'm sure we are about to find out." She was not ready to see her most haunted memory.

 _We are now in the stair case and Anna who's wearing boots now is pulling Elsa by the hand._

 _"_ _Come on, come on, come on, come on."_

 _Elsa tries to shush her but, but Anna is just too excited._

 _The girls are then seen sneaking into a ballroom and closing the door._

 _"_ _Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna says._

"Wait. I knew? But how I have no memory of this." Anna says causing a lot of people to become nervous for her.

Elsa shrinks down in her seat starting to get slightly upset.

 _Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly come forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth._

 _"_ _This is amazing!"_

 _"_ _Watch this." Elsa says._

 _Elsa stomps her little foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing. Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around._

 _Elsa says in goofy voice, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Anna jumps up and hugs him._

 _"_ _I love you Olaf."_

"Well I definitely remember that, but only outside." Anna says.

 _Anna and Olaf appear to be either dancing or ice scatting. Although Elsa is actually propelling them across the ice floor with her magic. The girls slide down snowbanks together._

 _"_ _Ah, tickle bum!" Anna laughs._

Many people start to laugh when they heard this, and Anna becomes red faced.

 _Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into midair._

 _"_ _Catch me!"_

 _Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna._

 _"_ _Gotcha!"_

 _Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic._

 _"_ _Again, Again." Anna is now jumping faster but Elsa is having a hard time keeping up._

 _"_ _Wait! Slow down!"_

 _Elsa suddenly slips, and Anna jumps off another peak about to hit the floor._

 _"_ _ANNA!" after Elsa yells her sister's name, her magic had accidently hit Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands unconscious._

 _"_ _Anna!"_

 _Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of Anna's hair, where the magic hit her turns white."_

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"So that's why I have this?" Anna asks touching the streak in her hair.

Elsa nods.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry for stopping it here. Please R &R.**


End file.
